Nada es lo que parece
by Sheisnotme
Summary: OS. ¿Qué ocurre con Clarke y Lexa después de todo lo sucedido?
1. Chapter 1

No podía quedarse.

No podía vivir.

No podía respirar encontrándose en la Tierra. Era irónico.

Surcaban en su cabeza los pensamientos con demasiada rapidez, ¿hubiera sido mejor no llegar a la Tierra? ¿Quién o qué la hizo ponerse al mando de todo? No le hubiera importado morir pos su gente, por sus amigos pero llenaba su corazón cargado de angustia por llevar las muertes sobre su pecho y no sobre su espalda.

Oía a su madre suplicar a lo lejos que volviese, que no era seguro, que no podría vivir de nuevo sin ella, que sería perdonada y pronto se perdonaría a sí misma. No podría, jamás lo haría. El resto de sus compañeros simplemente la observaban alejarse, sin decir palabra, casi sin respirar, sabían cómo Clarke había cambiado, las decisiones que tuvo que tomar y lo mucho que le costaron, en muchos sentidos. Si casi ellos no podían con las imágenes en su mente, ¿cómo lo iba a hacer ella?

Cada trozo de bosque que cruzaba le traía algún recuerdo, quizás por su similitud con otros donde si sufrió, donde iba perdiendo cada parte de su corazón, de su necesidad de ser buena, de su fe.

Sin darse cuenta, allí estaba, en las alturas de la decisión más difícil que había tenido que tomar nunca, dudaba incluso que algún día tuviese que hacer algo peor que esto, en su visión el Monte Weather. Se acercó a la puerta que tanto les había costado derribar, al fin sin necesidad, y dejó caer su espalda y su vida sobre ella. Llevaba casi un día caminando y no había sentido cansancio hasta ahora, no había querido parar, ni dormir, las pesadillas vendrían a ella sin piedad alguna. No lo pudo evitar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que alguien comenzó a zarandearla sin cuidado alguno, se negaba a abrir sus ojos, a enfrentarse de nuevo a la realidad, a esos cuerpos vacíos frente a sus ojos. Quizás quien tanto pedía que se despertase era algún alma bondadosa en pequeña dosis que quería acabar con su vida por todo lo que hizo, realmente deseaba eso.

\- Clarke, ¡despierta! – suplicaba una vez más aquella voz.

Esa voz. Esa voz en particular la hizo querer despertar de su letargo. Abriendo lentamente los ojos a otra realidad distinta, una que tampoco quería afrontar.

\- Lexa – logró decir, sin vida en su voz, al ver que su mente no la había engañado.

\- ¿Estás herida? – preguntó Lexa observando a Clarke.

\- ¿Qué te importa? – la rabia había despertado, empujó a Lexa, la cual estaba de rodillas frente a ella, haciéndola caer – Hace menos de 48 horas te daba igual – se levantó, dispuesta a huir de una traición.

\- Me importa bastante Clarke – dijo levantándose – Aunque creas lo contrario – comentó cabizbaja, sin entender aún como Clarke lograba hacerle dudar de todo.

\- No intentes engañarme Lexa – la miró fijamente a los ojos – No otra vez, ¡podríamos haber ganado juntos, sin hacer lo que tuve que hacer luego de tu traición! Primero dejas morir a tu gente en la aldea para salvar la misión y luego, luego… - No podía continuar, si Lexa no la hubiese traicionado todo el peso en su corazón no sería tan grande – Adiós Lexa.

Zanjó la conversación y comenzó a andar sin oír lo que Lexa decía, sin querer derrumbarse delante de en quien confió, cuánto se había equivocado con ella. Pero no pudo, se giró y comenzó de nuevo.

\- ¡Los tuve que irradiar a todos Lexa! ¡A todos! – dijo cayendo de rodillas – Incluso a los niños, incluso a quien nos ayudó.. – susurró, ahogando su llanto, intentando asimilarlo por fin.

\- Clarke, yo no pretendía..

\- ¡Cállate! – le cortó – Ni te atrevas, tus códigos de honor son despreciables, matas a alguien por algo nimio, ¿entonces qué debería yo de hacer contigo después de tan gran traición?

Lexa la observaba, derrumbada en el suelo, viéndola totalmente humana, más humana que toda la gente que había podido conocer, más humana que incluso la gente de las leyendas. Nunca cambiaría su opinión sobre Clarke, podía ser una gran líder solo por su corazón pero eso la llevaría al desastre. Y ahí estaba, un desastre.

Aprovechó, como un acto cruel, a hablar mientras Clarke se ahogaba con su llanto.

\- Todos tenemos que hacer cosas que no queremos Clarke, créeme pero no podemos estar pensando en aquellos actos que nos hicieron vencer, solo tenemos que pensar en que la guerra fue ganada. – Vio como Clarke le dirigía una mirada ahogada, en lágrimas, de odio – Déjame ayudarte.

Logró por fin ponerse en pie – Jamás Lexa, jamás. Todo esto es por tu culpa, confiaba en ti, me importabas… ¡Me besaste joder! Y de postre, traición. Tenías razón, el amor es debilidad, y jugaste conmigo.

\- Las cosas no son lo que parecen Clarke – dijo Lexa, sin mostrar nada en su rostro.

\- Tienes razón. Adiós Lexa.

Se marchó esperando oír alguna palabra por parte de la comandante pero no llegó nada, no iba a admitir que hasta ese acto de ella le molestó. No podía pensar en ese momento, todos sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia Lexa, cómo todo se podría quizás, y solo quizás, haber evitado si no hubiese roto su pacto. Sintiéndose estúpida al sentir en aquel beso algo de esperanza después de la muerte de Finn.

Pasó un mes en el que nadie supo nada de Clarke, habían salido a buscarla al creer que ya era tiempo de que volviese a casa pero nunca encontraron algún rastro de ella. Quizás volvería algún día a casa.

Y así fue, cuando ya creía que podría vivir con ese peso sobre su corazón, cuando observaba el arca algunos días a lo lejos, cuando veía que la gente empezaba a ser feliz de nuevo, cuando los veía sonreír, pensó que era momento de volver a casa, de ser feliz.

Regresó de noche, cuando casi todos dormían y algunos seguían en aquel improvisado bar, ¿cómo acercarse a las puertas sin que alertasen a todos? ¿Sin parecer una amenaza? No hizo falta plantearse mucho esa pregunta, según se iba acercando las puertas se abrieron y salió una persona en su busca. Se asustó, quizás le iban a negar la entrada, no fue así.

\- ¿Marcus? – susurró casi a su encuentro.

\- ¡Clarke! ¡Por fin! – se acercó a paso ligero, sosteniéndola en sus brazos al tenerla cerca.

Se dejó abrazar y habló con lágrimas en los ojos, con una voz entrecortada - ¿Puedo volver a casa? – preguntó.

\- Nunca deberías de dudar eso Clarke, todos te echamos de menos – se separó, sujetándola suavemente de los hombros – Ya era hora que dejases de mirarnos y bajases la colina.

Con unos ojos confundidos, preguntó - ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Te vi un día, por casualidad. No dije nada porque pensaba que sería peor. Luego te vi dos veces más hasta hoy, hasta que te vi comenzar a caminar hacia nosotros. Ven, - dijo apartándose a un lado – entra en casa.

Bajo su brazo protector se acercaron al arca, recibiendo sonrisas de aquellos que se habían dado cuenta de su regreso. Podría, tal vez, superarlo todo. Marcus le indicó que su madre estaba aún despierta en la zona de la enfermería, haciendo inventario. Se cruzó con caras amigables por todo el arca, los pocos que aún estaban despiertos, hasta llegar a la enfermería. Su madre estaba de espaldas a zona de entrada, no había notado su presencia y Clarke se limitó a observarla y sonreír. De verdad que la había echado de menos.

\- Mamá – susurró, únicamente.

Y como si todo se viese a cámara lenta, observó a su madre girarse y soltar todos lo que tenía en su mano, que parecía no tocar el suelo en ningún momento, hasta chocas su madre en un abrazo con ella, trayéndola a una realidad aceptable.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, cuántas preguntas recibió de su madre mientras esta inspeccionaba cada parte de ella asegurándose que su hija estuviera realmente sama y salva. Cuando por fin Aby pudo contener las lágrimas, llegó otra persona que se había enterado de su vuelta.

\- Clarke.

Se giró en busca de esa voz, esa odiosa y agradable voz – Bellamy.

No dijo más y este la abrazo, al parecer era la orden del día, y por una vez, realmente se dejó abrazar. Sabía que el peso que ella tenía, lo tenía compartido con él, él que había sido valiente y no un cobarde como ella.

\- Pensé que jamás volverías – dijo sincero.

\- Yo también lo pensé – se confesó, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Te hemos estado buscando casi todos los días estas dos últimas semanas – rompió el abrazo y, en silencio, se sentó sobre una camilla - Fuimos a hablar con Lexa – el rostro de Clarke cambió – y no estabas con ella, no sabíamos dónde buscar – Aby asintió, espectadora de la conversación.

\- No sé por qué debía estar con ella – dijo con deje de dolor en su voz, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

\- Porque ella fue en tu busca el mismo día que te marchaste – habló Aby.

Confundida por tal declaración, visible en su rostro, preguntó - ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Porque vino a buscarte primero aquí, casi no sale viva por cierto – dijo Bellamy.

Ante la cara de confusión que tenía Clarke, creían que no habían hablado lo suficiente como para saber eso.

\- ¿No lo sabías? – miró Aby confundida a Bellamy, buscando ayuda con la mirada.

\- No. ¿Qué más sabéis? – exigió, rasgándose poco a poco su voz.

\- Necesitaba encontrarte, saber que estabas bien, se enteró de lo sucedido en la montaña y no dudo en venir en tu busca – habló Bellamy.

\- ¡Eso es una tontería! Ella sabía perfectamente que yo no iba a parar aunque me dejase sola, ¿qué pretendía? – dijo ya, enfadada.

\- Se ha criado como se ha criado cariño – comentó su madre.

Los ojos de Clarke se clavaron como cuchillos sobre su madre, ¿realmente estaba defendiendo a Lexa? - ¿La estás defendiendo?

\- Clarke – interrumpió Bellamy – Hizo lo que hizo por ti, por los suyos, pero por ti – confesó.

\- ¿Por mí? – dijo incrédula – Tienes que estar bromeando

\- El trato con los de la montaña era qué, si se retiraban y nos dejaban solos, liberarían a los suyos…

\- Si, hasta ahí llego Bellamy, no hace falta que lo digas, eso no es hacerlo por mi – interrumpió Clarke.

\- Si me dejases acabar princesa, lo entenderías – dijo con voz cansada.

Clarke se cruzó de brazos en espera de cualquier tontería que fuese a decir Bellamy.

\- Lexa agregó otra condición al trato – la mirada interrogante de Clarke le escrutaba – Que, pasase lo que pasase tu fueras libre, que no te matasen, que no te hicieran daño – terminó Bellamy.

Clarke, en ese momento, no creía una palabra, no creía esa situación.

Tenía que encontrar a Lexa y, esta vez, dejar que hablase.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí esta OS, pero pretendo que, si tiene buena acogida, aunque sea mínima, haremos una segunda parte con el reencuentro... y algo más.**

 **Muchas gracias, simplemente por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras todos, o casi todos, dormían, el corazón de Clarke gritaba desesperado.

Le había prometido a Bellamy y a su madre que no se iba a ir hasta la mañana siguiente. Realmente le hacía falta dormir en un sitio donde su corazón volviese a sentirse tranquilo pero después de la información que Bellamy le había proporcionado, no era el caso.

¿Cómo era posible que Lexa hiciese eso por ella? La dejó en la estacada, sin ayuda en un mundo que aún, en este momento, no llegaba a entender. Su madre le dijo que debía entenderla, que era su gente, que era como se había criado, los suyos ante todo y aún así la había antepuesto de aquella forma. Realmente tenía sentido pero no aliviaba el peso de su corazón.

Pensó en sus palabras "Todos tenemos que hacer cosas que no queremos Clarke", había tantas preguntas por responder que no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlas, no sin que sus instintos y su rabia quisieran atacar a Lexa.

Entre tanto pensamiento y tanta duda se quedó dormida. A la mañana siguiente se sintió como nueva, su descanso había sido reparador, la necesidad de dormir en un sitio algo más cómodo que la tierra y hojas. Mientras se incorporaba para levantarse, apareció Abby.

\- Buenos días cariño, ¿cómo te encuentras? – preguntó acercándose.

\- Bien – tocó el brazo de su madre en señal de cariño – Realmente lo necesitaba, ¿cuánto he dormido?

\- Cuando apareces, duermes bastante – Clarke la interrogó con la mirada – Un día y poco, acaba de amanecer.

Clarke no se sorprendió ni se molestó, sabía que tenía asuntos pendientes que, con el corazón tranquilo, podían esperar un poco. Necesitaba a su gente.

Clarke salió del Arca para observar los últimos resquicios del amanecer, aprovechando para saludar a los que ya estuviesen despiertos. Había unos guardias y otros que se iban de caza, a lo lejos divisó a Marcus, que levantó su cabeza con gesto amable. Regresó dentro con su madre para ayudarle con el hospital, ordenarlo y, de paso, asearse y cambiarse de ropa, si es que encontraba algo.

El primero en aparecer por el hospital, esperando verla despierta, fue Jasper. Sin darse cuenta de su presencia, el joven habló.

\- Ya creía que Bellamy te tendría que cambiar el mote.

Clarke se giró poco a poco, con miedo de esa voz, le había arrebatado a alguien importante, le había llenado la mirada de odio.

\- Por la Bella Durmiente, si me lo preguntas – hizo un amago de sonrisa.

\- Hola Jasper – se acercó a él - ¿Cómo estás?

\- He estado peor, ¿a que sí Abby? – Abby se giró, presa de aquel intento de ironía, respondiendo solo con sus ojos - ¿Tú como estás?

\- Jasper… De verdad, lo siento.

Jasper negó con la cabeza y se abalanzó sobre Clarke, en un abrazo. Le susurró un 'me alegro que hayas vuelto' y, al terminar, se fue.

\- Solo necesita tiempo, está mejor créeme – lanzó Abby al aire, sabiendo qué pensamientos surcarían la mente de su hija.

\- Voy a salir a ver a los demás.

Sus amigos estaban fuera de la tienda esperándola, sabían que ya había despertado y tenían tanto que agradecerle aunque ella creyese lo contrario. Uno por uno fueron abrazándola, transmitiéndole todo su cariño, su gratitud, animándola a seguir adelante y que no se marchara de nuevo. El corazón de Clarke se fue llenando poco a poco, ¿cómo podían haberla perdonado? Eso pensaba ella, había matado a más de trescientas personas y seguía siendo parte de ellos, era increíble aunque era real y quizás podría vivir con ello.

El resto de la mañana pasó tranquilo, ayudando, volviendo a la rutina, sintiéndose como en casa por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin tener que preocuparse más que por su corazón, sin pensar en guerras, sin pensar en tantas cosas que llegaba a odiar.

Poco después de comer, los guardias avisaron de la llegada de un terrestre. Clarke no puedo evitar sentirse abrumada, sin saber por qué.

\- ¿Por qué viene? – preguntó Clarke a Bellamy, sentado a su lado.

\- ¿No te lo dije anoche?

\- Mmm..¿no? – contestó confundida.

\- Vaya, se me habrá pasado – pasó la mano por su pelo – Viene a ver si estás aquí.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – contestó más confundida.

\- Lo manda Lexa. Desde el día en que fue a por ti, siempre manda a su más fiel guerrero a preguntar por ti. Te buscó por el bosque y no te encontraba, a él siempre lo mandaba aquí por si habías vuelto a casa – miraba como el guerrero llegaba a la puerta.

\- Dile a mi madre que me voy con él a hablar con Lexa, lo necesito.

Bellamy simplemente asintió y la observó marcharse hasta la puerta, decir un par de palabras y subirse junto a él en el caballo. Realmente Clarke era una chica valiente, o eso pensaba Bellamy.

Durante el viaje, aferrada al torso de un desconocido, Clarke pensaba en todo aquello que quería preguntarle a Lexa, qué hacer, cómo reaccionar. Y no se le ocurría nada. La había echado de menos en este tiempo, haciendo odiarse a sí misma un poco más, echar de menos a quien te traicionó sin pensarlo dos segundos. O eso creía ella hasta hace dos noches.

Llegó a TonDC dónde no fue recibida como ella esperaba. Ella esperaba odio, cómo había sido hasta un mes atrás, no todos estaban de acuerdos con la tregua. El hombre que la llevaba decidió hablarle, como si leyese su pensamiento.

\- Piensan que sin ti y la tregua, jamás hubiesen recuperado a los suyos. Eres bienvenida Clarke del pueblo Celeste.

\- Gracias – susurró, una vez más asombrada por lo que sucedía. Nada era como ella pensaba.

Llegaron hasta la tienda de Lexa, el pueblo aún no estaba reconstruido pero avanzaban de manera rápida.

\- Le avisaré de tu llegada – dijo aquel hombre bajando del caballo.

\- No, por favor – bajó ella también – Dejadme entrar directamente a mi sola – suplicó a los guardias apostados frente a la tienda.

Se miraron y dudaron, pensaron en todas las veces que Clarke había entrado antes sin permiso y no había pasado nada, pensaron en el tiempo que su comandante llevaba buscándola. No había motivo por el que no dejarla entrar.

Respiró hondo, sin saber lo que pasaría y entró.

La tienda estaba perfectamente montada igual que cuando estaban asentados delante del arca. Cerca de su cama la vio, impasible, de pie y de espaldas, sin haber notado su presencia. Las ganas de abalanzarse contra ella, pegarle y pedirle explicaciones crecían en su interior pero no quería actuar así, no quería aparentar que no le importaba la vida.

Carraspeó, esperando llamar su atención, lo hizo pero no de la manera esperada.

\- ¿Estaba allí? – su voz rota.

Clarke se quedó pensando una eternidad, o eso pensó ella, su voz, realmente la había echado de menos.

\- Sí, solo que ahora estoy aquí.

Lexa se giró como un huracán a punto de chocar contra el más grande de sus obstáculos, dispuesto a destrozarlo o dispuesto a desaparecer por hacerlo. La observó e intentó no sonreír, inspeccionó con la mirada cada parte de su cuerpo y de su piel, al menos lo visible, para asegurarse que estaba bien.

\- Pensé que no te volvería a ver – logró decir con una entereza que le sorprendió a ella misma.

\- Yo pensé que no soportaría verte cerca de mí, y mírame.

Clarke se declaró estúpida en ese instante, decirle eso a Lexa y levantar sus brazos como si fuese una niña después de una travesura. Lexa se acercó a ella, a paso lento, observándola.

\- Clarke, realmente necesito contarte por qué hice aquello – suplicó, intentando alcanzar su mano, siendo rechazada.

\- Habla – todo su odio había vuelto de golpe, su mirada encendida en rabia.

\- Clarke, estaba dispuesta a todo en ese momento por ti, por mi gente y por la tuya – empezó a caminar, levemente, de un lado a otro mientras se explicaba – Perdí hombre cuando fui a matar a los tiradores. De repente el apareció, ese Emerson, estaba a punto de degollarle el cuello cuando empezó a hablar de que te matarían, de que nos matarían a todos. Le dejé hablar, decía que tenía más armas como la que mandaron aquí, al poblado, y me asusté. Me ofreció una tregua, me ofreció liberar a los míos, no acercarme al monte, todo si me iba. – Clarke creía poder divisar lo que eran lágrimas ahogarse en los ojos de Lexa – Pero no iba a aceptar, no podía dejarte atrás, saber que me odiarías para siempre pero de nuevo el empezó a decir que entonces nos matarían a todos, que sufrirías y eso no lo podía permitir. Lo pensé mejor. Les dije que me marcharía si te dejaban vivir, pasase lo que pasase. Aceptaron.

Lexa volvió a colocarse frente a Clarke, que estaba con los ojos llenos de rabia y amor.

\- Puede sonar duro pero prefería perder a toda tu gente antes que perderte a ti. Supe que ganarías pero no pensé que lo harías de esa forma, es una carga que, lo creas o no, llevo conmigo también.

El silencio se hizo entre los dos cuerpos, Clarke no era capaz de decir nada, cientos de pensamientos se cruzaban fugaces por su mente, sabía que Lexa decía la verdad, que no tendría por qué mentirle, ni por qué buscarla durante tanto tiempo. Creyó en que fue así, ya la había creído sin haberla escuchado, cuando se lo dijo Bellamy.

Y, sin saber cómo ni qué impulso la llevó a ello, se encontró besando a Lexa de una manera más brusca que aquella vez. Lexa no pudo reaccionar, al menos no de repente, sus ojos abiertos observando como Clarke le demostraba todo en aquel beso, su incapacidad de odiarla y sus ganas de quererla- O eso deseaba.

Respondió a ese beso como si su vida dependiese de ello. Era verdad, su vida acababa de tomar un sentido que ella creía haber perdido hacía demasiado tiempo. En un corto espacio para respirar, gritó a sus guerreros que nadie la molestara y volvió a hundirse en aquellos suaves labios. No sabía que pensaba Clarke, que haría después de aquello pero no podía dejar aquella oportunidad, había soñado despierta con eso desde aquel beso.

No quería moverse, no quería que aquello se acabase. Notó como Clarke se iba moviendo sin dejar de besarla, llevándola hasta esa cama que ambas deseaban compartir. Quizás era hora de desnudarse para desnudar sus sentimientos. Lexa, por primera vez, se dejó llevar, quería que Clarke hiciese lo que fuera con ella, quería demostrarle que una vez más sería lo que ella quisiese. Cada una se quitó sus ropas ante la mirada fija de la otra, degustando sin probar cada parte de la piel expuesta, esperando para acariciarla.

Los segundos se hacían eternos en cada beso, en cada caricia, en cada gemido. Lexa le demostró a Clarke todo el amor que le podría dar si fuese capaz de perdonarla, se lo demostró besando cada centímetro de su blanquecina piel, acariciándola como nadie antes lo había hecho, con deseo, con pasión, con todo lo que se merecía.

No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando por fin dejaron sus cuerpos caer sobre la cama, exhaustos, vacíos de placer. Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, intentando llevarse a la boca, en cada bocanada, el aire que les diera fuerza para poder solucionar todos sus problemas. Lexa, aún con miedo, no sabía si aún podía tocar a Clarke.

Clarke no lo dudó y se abrazó a ella, escondiendo su cara en aquel dulce cuello.

\- ¿Algún día estaremos seguras? – en una simple frase desplomó sus miedos, el miedo a matar, a sufrir, a vivir.

Lexa dejó un beso en su cabeza, apoyó su barbilla y susurró: **Yo te protegeré.**

* * *

Bueno, siento haber tardado más de lo que había prometido pero he estado algo liada y casi siempre de imprevisto. Espero os haya gustado este TwoShot.  
Muchas gracias por leerlo y por comentar :)


End file.
